Unexpected Marriage Proposal
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Pagi hari itu cerah, Slaine yakin dengan segenap hati walaupun ia tak bisa melihat langit. Kemudian Inaho datang dan berkata 2 kata yang bagaikan petir di siang bolong. Mendadak muncul dan langsung main sambar. Bikin kaget sekalian deg-degan. /InaSure/


**Unexpected** **Marriage Proposal**

 **Aldnoah Zero © Gen Urobuchi, Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures.**

 **Warnings : Typos | OOC | Shonen-ai | dan lainnya.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan material membuat ini. Sebatas hiburan semata.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

* * *

"Menikahlah denganku."

Pagi hari itu cerah, Slaine yakin dengan segenap hati walaupun ia tak bisa melihat langit. Dan 2 buah kata dari Inaho saat ini bagaikan petir di siang bolong. Mendadak muncul dan langsung main sambar. Bikin kaget sekalian deg-degan.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Slaine tergagap. Dia benar-benar terkejut. "Kau salah makan apa, hah?"

"Aku makan telur pagi ini. Aku yakin telurnya juga tak busuk karena aku sudah memastikannya ketika memasak." Jawab Inaho. Wajahnya masih super datar walaupun ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang super mengejutkan.

"Aku tak butuh informasi itu." Slaine mendesis tak suka. "Maksudku, 'Kau kenapa sampai mendadak ngomong ngawur seperti itu?'."

"Aku tak apa-apa." Balas Inaho. "Aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu. Dan aku tak bisa jika kau tak setuju."

Wajah Slaine memerah. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Inaho bisa mempertahankan wajah datar tanpa emosi dengan topik pembicaraan yang seperti ini. "Tapi kenapa? Tiba-tiba sekali. Dan kamu tahu statusku 'kan?"

"Aku tahu statusmu dan aku tak masalah dengan hal tersebut."

"Kau masih ingatkan, aku orang yang pernah mau membunuhmu,"

"Aku ingat."

"Aku orang yang membuat peperangan dan membuat banyak orang menderita."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku seorang tahanan saat ini, yang entah kapan dibebaskan dengan kemungkinan besar tak akan pernah bebas."

"Kau bisa bebas jika kau ikut denganku."

Slaine terdiam. Ia tak menyangka jawaban seperti itu. Karena dalam pikirannya ia sudah banyak membuat masalah dan dosa hingga ia tak berhak mendapatkan sebuah kebebasan. Dan di sini Inaho menawarkan kebebasan dengan mudahnya, walaupun memang bersyarat.

"Menikahlah denganku maka kau akan bebas." Jelas Inaho. Ia menatap intens ke dalam mata _teal_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut yang sesaat kemudian menjadi datar.

"Aku tak punya perasaan padamu ... jika kau tak tahu akan hal tersebut. Dan bagaimana jika aku kabur ketika aku telah bebas?" tanya Slaine.

"Kau bisa membangun perasaanmu dengan seiring waktu." Balas Inaho dengan enteng. "Kau mau kabur? Mau kabur ke mana kau?"

Slaine tersentak ketika ia sadar suatu hal akibat ucapan Inaho. _"Mau kabur ke mana kau?"_ Ah ya, Slaine memang tak bisa kabur ke manapun. Ia penjahat kelas atas dan pastinya kalau kabur ia akan selalu dicari hingga ketemu, hidup ataupun tinggal mayat. Walaupun Slaine ahli dalam bersembunyipun, Slaine tak akan bisa bertahan lama. Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, akhirnya jatuh juga. Sepandai-pandainya Slaine bersembunyi, akhirnya ketangkap juga.

"Tidak ada..."

"Kalau begitu, tinggalah bersamaku. Tentu saja dengan syarat menikah denganku."

"Aku tak tahu kalau seorang Kaizuka Inaho berorientasi seksual yang belok..."

"Hm? Aku straight kalau kau tak tahu." Balas Inaho. "Aku hanya _belok_ kepadamu."

Wajah Slaine memerah kembali. Apa-apaan sih si Inaho ini? "Kalau kau straight kenapa kau tak mengencani perempuan di luar sana? Aku yakin banyak perempuan cantik dan baik. Kenapa juga aku?" Slaine mengucapkan kalimat akhirnya dengan berbisik pelan.

"Benar katamu, tapi sayang sekali aku tak teratrik. Aku lebih tertarik melihatmu daripada perempuan."

Slaine salah tingkah. "A-apa? Aku tak menarik tahu!" seru Slaine. "Aku seorang penjahat. Aku membuat orang menderita. Sifatku benar-benar buruk. Dan penampilanku hanyalah seperti ini," Slaine menunjuk badan kurusnya yang hanya dibalut baju tahanan berwarna _teal_ yang ia gunakan. Rambutnya juga sudah memanjang hingga tengkuk dan tak tersisir rapi. Ia benar-benar tak menarik dan berantakan.

"Kau masih lebih menarik daripada perempuan di luar sana." Ucap Inaho dengan tulus. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

Wajah Slaine merah dan ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Inaho untuk menyembunyikan malunya. "Jika kau menikah denganku, kau tak akan mendapatkan untung apa-apa." Ia menghela napas. "Aku tak bisa memberimu keturunan atau apapun."

"Tujuanku menikahimu bukanlah untuk memiliki keturunan. Aku tak pernah memikirkannya atau ambil pusing terhadap hal tersebut. Jika kau mau, kita bisa mengadopsi anak." Usul Inaho.

"Lalu tujuanmu apa?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan hidupku hingga akhir hayat bersama dengan orang yang kucintai."

Slaine menganga saking terkejutnya dengan jawaban Inaho yang entah mengapa terdengar naif. Sungguh, ini Inaho tidak salah makan apa-apa 'kan? Mungkin saja tadi pagi telur yang ia makan ada racunnya atau apa hingga otak Inaho jadi eror begini.

"Ya-yakin?"

"Iya, yakin."

"Kau tak punya maksud tertentu?"

"Tidak. Hanya itu."

Slaine diam di tempat. Ia mengigit bibirnya.

"Jadi maksudmu, aku diminta menikahimu tanpa ada rasa? Dan kau mungkin berpikir aku akan menolak jadi kau mengiming-imingiku dengan kebebasan. Begitu?" tanya Slaine sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Sesaat sudut bibir Inaho menurun dan tatapannya berubah sedih. "Kalau kau berpikir begitu tak apa. Tapi aku ingin menikahimu karena memang aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidup dengamu. Dan bebas itu bisa dibilang sebagai bonus."

"..."

"Aku tak akan memaksamu, Slaine. Kau bisa memikirkan baik-baik hal ini..." Inaho beranjak dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Inaho," panggilan Slaine membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah pemuda pirang yang masih duduk itu. "Se-setidaknya, selama aku memikirkan jawaban untuk ini, kau harus membuatku mempercayai kata-katamu. Bagaimana menjelaskannya," wajah Slaine begitu merah dan jemarinya saling bermain satu sama lain karena saking gugupnya. "Setidaknya buat aku jatuh cinta padamu dahulu sebelum melamarku kembali!" seru Slaine dengan menatap Inaho. Tatapannya memancarkan penuh tekad yang kuat. Mungkin ia begitu malu sampai harus bertekad untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang menurut Inaho begitu _cute_.

Manik karat Inaho membulat sesaat sebelum kembali ke semula. Ia tak menyangka Slaine akan berkata seperti itu. Senyum muncul di wajahnya dan ia tampak begitu bahagia. "Tentu saja, Slaine. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, bagaimanapun caranya." Inaho melangkah kembali ke arah Slaine. Ia mengecup pipi merah itu dan mengusapnya. Masih ada senyum di wajah tampan itu. "Tunggu saja, Slaine..."

Kemudian Inaho kembali ke tujuan awalnya dan pergi meninggalkan Slaine yang membeku di tempat. Wajahnya begitu merah hingga tomat di ladang merasa tersaingi merahnya. Ia baru bergerak lagi ketika penjaga masuk dan membawanya kembali ke selnya.

'Jeruk sialan...' umpat Slaine dalam hati.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/n:**

Haiiii~~

Untuk kedua kalinya saya membawakan sebuah fanfic ke fandom ini. Dengan inti yang sama, "Menikahlah denganku dan kebebasan berada di tanganmu." Apa banget ya? Tapi entah kenapa saya seneng sama konsepnya. Hush.

Sebenarnya pingin buat lanjutannya. Tapi antara iya dan enggak. Karena ini fanfic sekali jalan(?). Maksudnya, saya mikir alur ini waktu bikin ficnya. Bukan dari jauh-jauh hari. Jadi intinya enggak berplot panjang dengan isi yang berguna. Cuman buat fuwa-fuwa aja ini.

Jadi, jangan mengharapkan apapun.

Oke, sekian saja! Terima kasih!


End file.
